Neigh I Say
by FloetryFox88JW
Summary: on a busy day at the bookstore, Felix is Visited by his good friend Toxic. but things go south when a despicable pony arrives on the scene


It was a busy day at the bookstore where he works. The store was full of Ponies seeking to expand their knowledge with good books. Felix Floetry was tending to the bookshelves and trying keep them stocked and organized. Though with the busyness of the store, it was truly proving to be a real challenge for the Young poetic Fox.

"Wow! This has to be the busiest that we've been all year!!"

Said Felix, trying to keep up with all the orders.

The front door opens up and A Tall bright green unicorn cyborg pony with a green and black m ane and a Radioactive symbol for a cutie mark Came into the the shop.

"Yoooo Felix! How's my favorite Fox buddy today?"

Said the pony while approaching the book shelves.

Felix peeked his head around the corner of the bookshelf, nearly losing his balance on the ladder he was standing on. A large comforting smile came to as Felix recognized the Green cyborg pony. It was his good Friend Toxic Cure! It had been a while since the Two of them last hung out and it was a pleasant surprise to see Toxic arrive at his place of work!

Without hesitation, Felix slid down the ladder and approached his friend.

"Toxic! How are ya bro? I've just been trying to keep up with the sudden demand on books today haha! It might have something to do with that Friendship school just outside of Ponyville. Princess Twilight must really be emphasizing reading and studying this week!"

Said Felix, enjoying his small impromptu break.

"Hehe! Yea maybe! Twilight Actually asked me to help out next week and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. The Friendship school is Focusing on teaching diversity and tolerance, and I think the students may learn a great deal from you!"

Said Toxic with a pleasant grin.

Felix Scratched his Whiskers and thought about it for a moment. He had never helped a class before but seemed like it could be fun, especially with his pal Toxic.

"Sure Toxic, I'll come with you!"

Said felix with a grin.

"Sweet! That sounds awesome! We'll make a plan of it! I just got need to send a reminder to my Android, Proto. Hehe!"

Said Toxic, who then opened up a hatch on the side of his hoof and started typing.

Suddenly, there came a mysterious Group of ponies wearing all brown uniforms came bursting into the bookstore. They detained all of the customers, pointed weapons at the clerks and Blocked the Exits and windows. Felix and Toxic looked stunned as the bizarre events unfolding before their Very eyes. One of those the uniformed Ponies tried to grab Toxic in order to move him with the other detainees, to which Toxic Casually knocked him to the side with a hoof flick.

"yea... don't touch me dude, if you want to remain in one piece..."

He said sternly.

Just then, the uniformed Ponies at the entrance stood in parallel lines in order to make way for their leader.

The door swung open by way of magic as a White colored Unicorn stallion with a black slicked back Mane and goatee wearing a brownish robe trotted inside nonchalantly.

It was none other than Chancellor Neighsay himself!

He slowly trotted past Toxic and over to Felix who at this point was both confused and very angry at the sudden intrusion.

"What the Hell is this all about? What's with the hostile takeover of my Bookstore?!"

Demanded Felix.

Neighsay simply eyed him over Once then said,

"Oh great... now we have a Flea-bitten Fox living here... disgusting..." Neighsay turned his nose up at Felix in Complete disgust.

"hey pal, you kiss your mother with that muzzle? Or was she a filthy Spiecesist like you too?!"

Snapped Felix, who was not rather Furious at this point.

Toxic stepped in between them and got into Neighsay's face

"Look here, I don't know what your Fucking deal is or what you are even doing here, but don't you ever disrespect my friend like Again. You understand? Last time I checked, the EEA didn't have the authority to do barge into a public store like the Goddamn Military!"

Said Toxic. His eyes started to go dark as his anger rose. Felix patted his shoulder and told him to calm down a little. Neighsay sneered and took a step back.

"This doesn't concern you, robo boy!"

Said Neighsay.

"I am not here Under EEA business. I Chancellor Neighsay, have organized a special group protection force with the goal of rounding up and Deporting illegal creatures that are infesting our Equestrian cities!"

Toxic grabbed Neighsay by his collar and lifted him up. One of the uniformed Ponies rushed in with a powerful Stun baton struck Toxic with it, prompting him to release the Racist pony.

Felix Growled and beared his Fangs.

"Leave us alone Neighsay! State your business here and leave!" Barked Felix.

Neighsay turned and looked at Felix.

"I'm here to arrest and deport you, Creature!" Said Neighsay.

"wait what?! I'm not an illegal creature! I'm a legal Ponyville citizen and I'm even married to a pony!"

Said Felix angrily.

The Chancellor then gave a nonverbal signal and 3 of the uniformed Ponies seized Felix and tried to put a restraint muzzle on him. Using his martial arts skills, felix tossed the ponies off of him.

"get your Fucking hooves off of me!!"

He barked.

Toxic stammered to his feet, still staticy from the taser.

"W-Who gave Y-You authorization...T-To do...T-This?!?" Said Toxic with how a glitchy voice.

Neighsay laughed and said

"Don't worry, I have my sources..."

One of the uniformed Ponies snuck up on Felix and plunged a tranquilizer needle into his neck. Felix yelped in pain as he collapsed to the ground within moments. They then carried Him outside and tossed him into a waiting truck with Neighsay following behind. Toxic was finally stabilizing as he barreled through the uniformed Ponies and galloped after the truck, his eyes turning Completely Black a Dark red energy emanated from him. Felix slowly woke up inside of the truck and immediately realized what was going on

"you ain't taking me anywhere!"

Felix said as he then started glowing.

Little did Neighsay know, Felix possesses the power of a 9 Tailed Celestial Kitsune. He manifested all nine tails and toppled the truck over by ramming into the wall. Toxic caught up with them. He was completely ready for battle and the Demonic Aura he possessed surged from his body. Felix, in his full Kitsune state, blasted his captors with a large shockwave of magic energy.

Toxic mowed down the rest with a cannon built into his Hoof.

Once the smoke cleared, a rift opened up in the middle of the street and Chancellor Neighsay stepped out. He looked at both Felix and Toxic with utter distain.

"If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself... I will take you Both on..." Said Neighsay as his horn started glowing brightly. He formed a giant storm cloud overhead which covered the sunlight. Felix and Toxic stood Side-by-side ready to take on the Evil Stallion. Some Ponies started watching from the street corners as others fled and sought out cover indoors.

Felix Growled Ferociously as Neighsay charged his magic. Toxic opened up s hatch on the side of his body and using his magic, he drew out a large glowing sword. Felix started glowing a bright gold color and grew slightly larger.

With a clap of thunder, Neighsay charged at them like a magic missile. Toxic and Felix jumped out of the way. Toxic bolted at the Chancellor swinging the blade with blinding speed. Neighsay barely teleported out of the way but failed to notice Nine-tailed Fox behind him. With swift swipe of his paw, Felix struck Neighsay to the ground and broke his front hoof in the process.

The enraged Neighsay fired a massive magic blast towards Felix which was Immediately deflected by Toxic using a barrier spell. Toxic then plunged the massive blade into Neighsay's chest, pinning him to the ground. He let out a scream of agony and coughed up blood.

"Y-You haven't w-won... I-I will exterminate...all...N-Non-ponies..."

Said Neighsay as he gasped for breath.

"that's enough out of you..."

Said felix. He then blew a massive stream of flames upon Neighsay, reducing him to ashes.

Both toxic and Felix Slowly return to their normal states and looked at the stunned crowed of ponies. There was silence for several minutes...

The two friends looked at each other and expected to be arrested for what they have done. Instead there came a burst of cheers as from the crowds a literally no pony liked Chancellor Neighsay at All!

"I-I Guess we actually did Ponyville a huge favor...huh Toxic?"

Said Felix with slight disbelief in his voice.

"I suppose we did Felix...I suppose we did..."

Said toxic as the two started walking back to the bookstore.

But is this really the end of the disgusting Chancellor Neighsay?

\--THE END?--


End file.
